Happy Fucking Birthday, Phineas!
by WasaChii
Summary: Based on the episode where it's Phineas' birthday. AU. When on Phineas' birthday, everyone got a surprise for him! But is it excactly what it looks like? Or is it really so twisted? Phineas and Ferb must overcome these obstacles and live on, or they must run. They have to get a new start... ? Smut. Incest. Dominant!Ferb, Submissive!Phineas. BL, Boys Love. You've been warned.


Hey guys! This is a fic for Phineas and Ferb, once again! I am considering to continue on this from now, and abandon the other, since  
this one have more of a chance to turn out better! The other one is too childish, so...

This is rated M for later chapters, as well as some slight smut in this chappie.  
In this, Phineas and Ferb are already together, but they will probably go through much shit. Read to find out!

Goodbye, all ya' lovely people, continue reading!  
**NOT a One-shot.**

**WARNING**S: Rated M for Smut and 18+ BL material, as well as some harsh language, and violence in later chapters.  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Phineas&Ferb. Phineas&Ferb goes to Disney. But soooonnn...

* * *

I tripped happily down the streets, the DVD that Ervin handled me earlier.

I was definitely going to make the best clip show to Phineas on his birthday ever!  
I giggled happily, as I turned to the side road of my house and inside.

When I was finally seated comfortably in my pink chair infront of my laptop, I pushed the DVD in, and opened the file.  
First thing I saw, brought a wide smile to my face. The screen was showing Phineas and Ferb talking and laughing.  
But I couldn't waste precious time on fangirling right now. I had to make the clip show for Phineas!

* * *

Ah, damn. I got caught in my obsession. Oh well, now I have digital edited clips with Phineas showing his love for me.  
I looked over the files with the clips that I had.  
"Will. yOu. MaRRY. mE. IsaBeLlA?". The sound of Phineas' voice, made me smile.  
Though, It was a luck that Candace just came by and pulled me out of my trance!  
Ah, well, better get back to work!

* * *

'_I-I can't believe it… Th-This can't be Phineas, it just can't! H-He wouldn't, H-He's not-!_  
_I stared shocked, eyes wide open, at my screen. I feel like my whole world just stopped._  
_I-I can't breathe…_'

Soon the shock turned into anger, as I grit my teeth.  
Oh, if that's how it was, maybe the whole of Danville should know just how much of a SLUT their hero was!  
I clenched my fists and stared angrily at my screen, feeling the rage spread to the rest of my body.  
I grinned evilly as I started clipping my piece of the film together. But oh, how the rest of Danville would be shocked with this new discovery.

* * *

Phineas were speeding home again. He were as happy, as a little 12 year old boy could ever get.  
His stepbrother were sure to be the one who arranged all this treasure hunting-ish stuff, and it brought a sincere smile to Phineas' freckled face.  
This was sure to be the best birthday, he'd ever experienced!

As he ran into their garden, he was met with wide grins, all the people he felt affection towards, smiling widely at him.  
Something seemed slightly out of place, but Phineas was too happy to even notice the slightest.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHINEAS!**" Everyone screeched, faces looking joyful.

Phineas felt himself tear up, as he saw his brother walk out from the middle of the group of people.  
Ferb walked over to Phineas, who were smiling and trembling slightly, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

Ferb smiled sincere, as he hugged Phineas close.  
"Happy Birthday. I love you, Phineas Flynn." Ferb whispered softly into Phineas ear, as he soothingly moved  
his hands up and down Phineas' back, to stop his crying.  
Phineas sobbed lightly, as he threw his arms around his brothers neck.  
"F-Ferb, Th-thank you…" Phineas stopped to pull away and smile at his brother. "… for this moment. I-I love you too."

As they continued their hugging session, everyone aww'ed. Everyone, with the exception of Isabella,  
who were watching with hatred filling her eyes from afar. She knew there was a deeper meaning, of the stepbrothers '_brotherly love_'.

But she shrugged it off of her, and wrinkled her face into a big fake plastic smile.  
"Ooooh, Phineas~!" She called out in her high pitched sing-song voice.  
Phineas smiled and turned, still teary eyed at her. "I-Isabella?"

Isabella once again, forced a smile to her lips, as she spoke.  
"Happy Birthday! Oh, and Ferb, that song you wanted to sing, you can do it now!" Isabella said, making Phineas look confused at Ferb.  
Ferb merely shrugged and smirked at Phineas, before moving towards the back of the garden, were the scene had been put up.

As Ferb grabbed the mic, from the holder, spotlights appeared as to light up the scene, and Ferb.

"Hello, I will now sing a song for Phineas Flynn. Happy Birthday, Bro'!" Ferb smirked once again in the direction of Phineas, as the music started playing. He'd chose to make a cover of the song 'Angels' by 'The xx'.

People were gawking at Ferb, like in a trance, when he started singing.  
His voice flooded out like honey and made the audience addicted to his british deep voice.

**_Light reflects from your shadow__  
__It is more than I thought could exist__  
__You move through the room__  
__Like breathing was easy__  
__If someone believed me_**

**_They would be__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__They would be__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__They would be__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__They would be__  
__In love, love, love  
_**  
As Ferb were singing the chorus, his eyes were filled with love.  
Softly glancing at Phineas a couple of times, who once again had tears in his eyes.  
The song Ferb had chosen, were one of Phineas' absolute favourites.  
Ferb made a sign for Phineas to come to the stage, and as Phineas stumbled his way over there, Ferb continued singing.

**_And everyday__  
__I'm learning about you__  
__The things that no one else sees__  
__And the end comes too soon__  
__Like dreaming of angels_**

**_And leaving without them__  
__And leaving without them_**

And as Phineas stepped up at the scene, he dried his eyes and grabbed another mic.  
Singing with Ferb, was something that Phineas treasured the most.  
Together, looking lovingly at each other, they started singing together, happiness whiting out both of their worlds.

**_Being__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__Being__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__Being__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__Being__  
__As in love, love, love__  
__  
Love, love, love__  
__Love, love, love_**

Together, they held each others hands, the audience seeing it as nothing more than a sweet token of their brotherly love  
and affection towards each other. But Isabella knew better, and if glares could kill, the two boys on the stage would've dropped dead of the stage.  
But as lovely as ever, they were standing proudly on the scene, singing with love.  
Isabella growled, venom poisoning her voice, below the music.

Ferb stopped singing, as he let Phineas take over the stage with the next verse.

**_And with words unspoken__  
__A silent devotion__  
__I know you know what I mean__  
__And the end is unknown__  
__But I think I'm ready__  
__As long as you're with me_**

Ferb joined him once again, ending the song with his beloved brother, as an emotion filled duet.

**_Being__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__Being__  
__As in love with you as I am__  
__Being__  
__As in__love__with you as I am__  
__Being__  
_**_**As in love, love, lov**e_

Loud cheering and whistling emitted from the audience, as the singing brothers bowed deeply,  
Phines with tears in his eyes once again, and Ferb with his usual stoic face. His smile belonged only to Phineas.

"Thank you, everybody!" Phineas yelled, even his voice were quivering. Then, Isabella appeared onstage.

"Heeeyy everybody! How'd you enjoy that?" She once again, putted on a plastic smile, as the audience cheered.  
"And now, we have a special clip show, that the closest of Phineas' friends have put together in honor of his lovely personality!"

Phineas and Ferb moved to the right side of the scene, as a screen appeared out of the floor, and raised for everyone to see.  
The clip show started normally. Showing a lot of his happy moments with his friends.

But then, something weird happened.  
The screen turned into showing Phineas and Ferb's room, with Ferb walking into the room, Phineas already sitting on his bed, drawing.  
It were filmed from the upper left corner of their room.

The Phineas and Ferb from the real time, stared weirdly at the screen, as an act started playing out.

* * *

_'Ferb walked lazily into the room, wearing a grey t-shirt and some black jeans for a difference.  
Phineas lifted his head, himself wearing an yellow and black striped t-shirt, with red jeans matching._

_"Hey Ferb, what've ya' been doing all day?" Phineas grinned widely at Ferb, looking away from his sketch book.  
Ferb smirked, and sat at the end of Phineas' bed, facing him._

_"Hn, I've been up to nothing really. Thinking about you a lot, though." Ferb smirked wider at Phineas,_  
_and moved closer to him, when Phineas putted away his sketch book._

_Phineas laid down on the bed, as Ferb hovered over him. _

_"Oh, and what kind of thoughts, may I ask? Is it possible for you, dear brother, to show me?" Phineas grinned, Ferb leaning closer to Phineas by each second._

"_Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you, dirty **naughty **little boy? " Ferb nibbled at Phineas' earlobe, huskily whispering into his ear, making the fragile boy shudder-'_

* * *

Murmuring had started all through the crowd of people, though most of them were gawking, wide eyed at the screen.  
Phineas had tears stinging to his eyes, knowing it would be no use trying to stop it.  
People were going to find out. He just wished for it not to be this way. As he started shivering, tears emitting from his eyes,

Ferb held him soothingly as the act continued on the big, wide screen.

* * *

'_- and moan quietly.  
"Ahnn~, F-Ferb…" Phineas moaned lightly, when Ferb's hands began roaming his body as well, dominating Phineas, as the tinier boy quivered._

_"Yeah, Like that, Say my name again…" Ferb breathed hot air at Phineas' earlobe, before sharing a passionate kiss with Phineas._  
_Ferb licked at Phineas' lips, making him moan again. Ferb took the opportunity to dig his tongue inside Phineas' mouth, and make out with him,_  
_tasting his younger stepbrother._

_"Fh-Fherb.. Mh~Ahnnn~!" Phineas whimpered, as Ferb slid his cold fingers under Phineas' shirt, and slightly graced Phineas' nipples, as in a teasing matter._

_"Tell me, what do you want? Hmm, is it good **here**?" Ferb asked, rubbing Phineas' crotch, making Phineas squeal out, and moan pleasurably.  
"Or is it **here**, maybe?" Ferb smirked, as he moved his other hand up to pinch one of Phineas' nipples softly.  
Phineas were softly turning into a whimpering and moaning mess._

_"O-Oh F-fuck… Ah-Ahnn~, F-Ferb s-so good, I-it's… Nhhyaaah~, Haaah-Aaah!" And as Phineas' shirt were removed, he continued moaning,  
Ferb groaning in sync with him._

"H-Hey, F-Ferb Nnhh… W-want me t-to… Fix this-Nnnhh~" Phineas managed to pull off a smirk through his pleasured features, as he pressed his hand at Ferb's crotch, making Ferb groan in appreciation.

"Get working"-'

* * *

"Phineas! Ferb! What **IS **that?! Please tell me it's a joke?!" It was Linda, who had yelled.  
She were trembling slightly, staring shocked at the screen. She looked near disgusted. Lawrence's head hang low, assumingly in shame,  
not being able to handle looking at the screen. Phineas were crying, Ferbs warm and soothing arms snaked around him.

"M-Mommy, I-i… P-please…" More tears streamed down his face as he reached for his mother, though she were so far away,  
the audiences disapproval becoming clearer to him.

"- **_Digusting_**!"  
"- Fucking**_ queers_**!"  
"-Phineas' such _a **slut**_!"

Phineas cried out in pain, though the Phineas on the screen cried in delight.

"Why's this happening?!" Phineas sobbed. Ferb rushed to his side.  
"Hey, Phineas, PHINEAS! Look at me…" The teary eyed redhead met the gaze of his green-haired stepbrother, love and pain painted their faces.

"I Love You, Phineas! Nothing will keep us apart, okay? Fuck everyone else… All I need is you…  
You're a wonderful person. Do you remember the pleasure? The excitement we felt that time? It weren't bad.  
And I won't allow anyone to make it a bad memory either!" Ferb proved his words right, by kissing Phineas. The scenery though, kept playing.

* * *

_'- Phineas zipped down Ferb's pants, pulling his underwear down with the jeans.  
As Ferbs cock sprung free, Phineas moaned, before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it._

Ferb groaned in satisfaction, as Phineas moved to lick along the main vein on Ferb's cock.  
"Oh, Yeah…" Ferb groaned, pulling in Phineas' read hair, pulling him closer. Phineas started stroking Ferb, sucking on his balls, making Ferb the one to cry out in delight.

"Nhh~, You like that?" Phineas smirked, becoming confident, as he started deep throating Ferb.

_Ferb trashed his head backwards in pleasure, and trembled with the pleasure.  
When Phineas began going slower, Ferb allowed the tiniest smirk to paint his face features, as he reached down behind Phineas,  
__quickly pulled down his pants, and encircled his middle finger around Phineas' entrance._

Everything exposed to the camera, that they were yet to realize was there.  
Phineas yelped, when Ferb pushed 1 digit inside him, making it schvulp.

"Ah-ahnn~" Phineas moaned pleasureably, his mouth falling open in orgasmic pleasure. '

* * *

And that's when the video freezed. Freezing in the most erotic pose, two boys could be found in.  
And up on stage, Isabella walked, with remote in hand. Phineas stared wide and teary eyed at Isabella disappointed in her that she would do such a thing, as she only sent him a cold dead glare.

"You see? Your big _**hero-**_" She spat the word as if it were poisonous. "-Is nothing more than a faggot whore!" Her words cut deep into Phineas' heart, and he started sobbing again, Ferb sending her hating glares. Ferb raised, softly kissing Phineas' temple, before walking over to Isabella, snatching the mic. out of her hand.

"And this is a reason to hate us? Phineas is no whore! If you are to judge anyone by such a dirty title, you should look at yourself! What kind of friend does this? All me and Phineas did, was falling in love with each other. Is that so wrong? Is it wrong to be in love?" Ferb looked almost pleading at the crowd. Isabella pushed Ferb violently away, ripping the mic out of his hands.

"Well Ferb! You seem to have done slightly more than _being in love_-" Isabella motioned towards the screen. "So yes, it is wrong! It's so wrong for two boys- two **brothers **to fool around like that! You're disgusting! Why Phineas? Why do you need to be such a disgusting faggot?" Isabella turned to Phineas, making a move to step over to him. Ferb though, blocked the way.

"N-no Ferb, it's… It's okay.." Phineas sobbed out the words, as he looked teary eyed at Isabella, who sent a smug smile to Ferb before stepping forward towards Phineas. Ferb scowled, when Isabella pulled Phineas roughly up from his pathetic position on the stage.

"You know… I loved you… I really did, all the things you did and the creations you brought to life…  
It was all wonderful…" While speaking, Isabella moved to caress Phineas' cheek, right beneath his puffy red eyes. "But.. You just _**had**_ to turn for the worst, didn't you? Why? Why'd you become a filthy faggot?!  
You could've had a real family! A wonderful wife! Me! Kids! A Job! Why would you throw all that away?! And for _**Ferb**_?!" Phineas' lower lip quivered, as Isabella raised her voice. Removing her hand from his cheek, she raised it instead. "_**You're Horrible!**_" She slapped him hard. The sound, of flesh meeting flesh, clear.

Eyes wide in fear, sorrow and confusion, Phineas stared at Isabella. His cheek stung in pain from the hard slap she'd given him. Ferb rushed to Phineas' side, and hissed at Isabella.

"Phineas… Ferb…" Phineas and Ferb heard a motherly like voice speak from behind Isabella. Isabella moved, only to relieve Linda moving towards the boys.  
"This isn't a trick… Is it?" She asked, barely audible, the slightest tone of hope in her voice as she questioned. Ferb lowered his head, not daring to meet her eyes. "No, it's not… I love Phineas, and vice versa." He said, no shame held his voice, only rough honesty. Linda looked like she was about to break as she looked to Phineas. Phineas looked directly into her eyes and nodded shakily. Linda sighed, feeling her husband approach her. "Boys, we've been talking, I and Linda…" Lawrence cleared his throat.

Looking to Isabella, Ferb found her smirking evilly towards them.  
"We've decided… That Ferb might move back to grandmother and grandfathers house for a while… Just a year or two, so we can get your minds right again, Okay? And you can use more time with Isabella, Phineas!" Lawrence said. Phineas broke into more tears when he heard this, and slumped back down on the floor.

"N-no! Pl-please d-don't take Ferb a-away! A-anything, but sp-splitting us!" Phineas cried. Ferb held him, as he scowled at his parents. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to let your children be happy?!"

"Hah! Like **that **is really love! It's just ugly faggot stuff! Phineas is just a needy whore!" Isabella spat, pointing at them, making Phineas tear up again. The Audience, were still watching curiously at the scene, though two boys in the crowd were struggling to get up stage.

Lawrence and Linda lowered their heads in shame, and Ferb were outraged at how narrow minded people could be. He turned to Phineas then, staring deeply into his azure and wet eyes, before kissing him deeply. Gasps echoed all around them, but he gave shit and ignored them. There was no technique to the kiss, No lust. Only pure passionate love, as one pair of lips met another. Letting Phineas go, Ferb saw a blush decorate Phineas' delicate cheeks and tears stream from his gorgeous eyes.

"I-i… I-I love you, Ferb… I know I've said it many times, but that doesn't make it any less true…  
With all of my heart, I love you… The heart you took and made yours… Keep it forever, please…"  
Phineas cried, holding tightly onto Ferb, as if he were afraid of dying if he let go.

Ferb looked towards his gaping parents, before answering.  
"I love you as well, Phineas… Forever mine, you'll be… And not even gravity will keep us apart…"  
Glaring at his parents,, not breaking eyecontact before this very moment, Ferb finished by pressing a kiss to Phineas' temple.

Lawrence looked absolutely furious, as he tried to pull Phineas away from Ferb's grasp.  
"I will NOT tolerate this!" Lawrence screeched, desperately trying to get Phineas away from Ferb, but in vain. Suddenly, Lawrence felt some strong arms pull and throw him away from Phineas.

Confused, he looked for the source of force. And there stood Buford, with a slightly nervous Baljeet behind him.  
"Dontcha' try anythin' with 'em, scumbag!" Buford growled angrily at Lawrence, Baljeet tugging lightly at Buford's T-shirt.  
"B-Buford!" Baljeet scolded him for calling the father of their friends a 'scumbag'.  
"Baljeet, we gotta stick to the same kind', ya' kno'?" Buford sighed. Isabella stared at them with an indescribable look.

"Wait… Are you guys faggots too?!" Isabella screeched.  
Baljeet winced at the word 'faggots', but blushed, knowing Buford's answer.  
He guessed right. Being spun into Buford's arms, Baljeet found himself pressed against soft plum lips.  
Blushing, he leaned into the kiss- enjoying every single moment.  
Buford pulled away, glaring at Isabella hatefully. "Does tha' answer ya' question', bitch?"  
Isabella was taken aback by Buford's words, and froze. Stunned, she was unable to say anything in return.  
Instead, she turned to Phineas and Ferb, seeing Phineas in Ferb's arms.  
_  
_"You know what? Happy. _**FUCKING**_. Birthday, Phineas!  
Enjoy your faggot boyfriend, and I hope you'll die by pain in the ass, then being sent to hell, where  
old faggots will rape you! _I hate you_, and I am _**SO**_done with you!" Isabella cried, running away from the stage quickly, leaving Linda and Lawrence to be very confused.

Isabella's words cut deep into Phineas' heart. She'd always been kind, big hearted and smiling.  
So he was very confused. Though happy that she wouldn't bother him and Ferb anymore!  
"Phineas, Ferb- Cm'ere, quickly!" Buford whispered. Everyone else seemed to stunned by Isabella's leave, to pay attention to the two couples on-stage.

Buford and Baljeet led Phineas and Ferb away from the stage, and over their fence, running as fast as their legs would allow them, away from the stage and their parents.

Finally reaching an outcasted part of Danville, the four boys stopped, panting tiredly.  
Phineas leaned up against Ferb, sobbing. Ferb planted a smooth, soft kiss at Phineas' wild red heair.

"Guess that wasn't really the way we planned to tell everyone..."

* * *

** So far, so good! Continue reading, if i have time away from my 'Pitch Black Light' fanfic, i will update soon!**  
**I'd love to get some reviews, just to know what you think of it so far!**  
**I know this was alot in one chapter, but believe me, it's getting even more wicked!**

**Love y'allz**  
**- **_Josh Killrant_** (WasaChii)**


End file.
